1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic connector assembly, and more particularly to a magnetic connector assembly which is able to be stably mated.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 issued on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses a magnetic connector including a plug and a receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact. The plug and receptacle each defines at least one magnet and a magnetic element for attracting the magnets, which makes the plug can be combined with the receptacle by magnetic attraction so as to achieve the purpose of power supply. However, the mating effect between the plug and receptacle is not very well.
Therefore, an improved magnetic connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.